Dreams Underfoot
Dreams Underfoot (1993) — The first Newford collection (itself collected en toto in Newford Tales, Dreams Underfoot collects the early stories that introduce Jilly Coppercorn and her friends in Newford. Category (YA, Adult) Adult Description Dreams Underfoot is a collection of 19 stories set in the of Newford, two are original. ~ Charles de Lint: Dreams Underfoot (1993) Dreams Underfoot (1993): (Collection of Stories) Welcome to the music clubs, the waterfront, the alleyways where ancient myths and magic spill into the modern world. Come meet Jilly, painting wonders in the rough city streets; and Geordie, playing fiddle while he dreams of a ghost; and the Angel of Grasso Street gathering the fae and the wild and the poor and the lost. Gemmins live in abandoned cars and skells traverse the tunnels below, while mermaids swim in the grey harbor waters and fill the cold night with their song. ~ Dreams Underfoot Themes World-Building Newford, with its harbor, lost subterranean Old City, Chinatown, skid row, and so forth, is de Lint's all-purpose American city; his theme is Urban Faeries, wherein the creatures and beings of magic and folklore become real and tangible to those that believe in them. Though Newford's population leans heavily toward twentysomething New Agers, characters like author Christy (his stories are often related or read by the other characters), of Butler U., and the ubiquitous, good-hearted Jilly Coppercorn, weave in and out of the stories. The ideas, too, display an entertaining diversity: magic birds, stone drums, ghosts in various guises, animated bicycles, Bigfoot, gypsy magic, psychic vampires, spirits of place, Frankenstein's monster, a conjuror and a Tree of Tales, a catalyst for bad luck, dreams, orphans and angels, night people, bridges and possibilities, music and mermaids, and spirits of the city. Tidy tales, with tingling openings, mundane middles, and limp or elusive endings: initially appealing but far from memorable. ~ Charles de Lint: Dreams Underfoot (1993) Description Settings Newford Supernatural / Mythical Elements magic birds, stone drums, ghosts in various guises, animated bicycles, Bigfoot, gypsy magic, psychic vampires, spirits of place, Frankenstein's monster, a conjuror and a Tree of Tales, a catalyst for bad luck, dreams, orphans and angels . . . Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Terri Windling: 1993 by Tor—0312852053 * Terri Windling: 1994 by Tor—0812516214 * John Jude Palencar: 2003 by Orb—0765306794 * Gary Lippincott ("The Newford Stories" Omnibus): 1999 by Science Fiction Book Club—0739402617 ~ Source: ISFdb: Dreams Underfoot Publications The collection was released three times: Originally with the Terri Windling cover in 1993 and it was reprinted in 1994. In 1999 an omnibus of the first three collections (Dreams Underfoot, The Ivory & The Horn and Moonlight & Vines. Then, in 2003 Orb Publishing re-released in Trade Paperback format with a new introduction and a lovely John Jude Palencar cover. It is also available in Russia and from Peanut Press R-book and in audiobook format. Publishing Information Publisher: Tor Books, Atheneum Books * Author Page: Charles de Lint | Authors | Macmillan * Book Page: Medicine Road #1 by Charles de Lint — Subterranean Press * Hardcover, First Ed., 414 pages, Pub: April 1st 1993—ISBN: 0312852053 * Paperback, 459 pages, Published July 1994 by Tor—ISBN: 0812516214 TOC: Table of Contents —Stories include: *The Stone Drum (1989) *Ghosts of Wind & Shadow (1990) *Our Lady of the Harbor (1991) *Paperjack (1991) *Uncle Dobbin's Parrot Fair (1987) *That Explains Poland (1988) *Romano Drom (1989) *The Sacred Fire (1989) *Timeskip (1989) *Freewheeling (1990) *Buf for the Grace Go I (1991) *The Conjure Man (1992) *Bridges (1992) *Pity the Monsters (1991) *Winter Was Hard (1991) *Small Deaths (1993) *The Moon Is Drowning While I Sleep (1993) *In the House of My Enemy (1993) *Tallulah (1991) First Sentences She would see them in the twilight when the wind was right, roly-poly shapes propelled by ocean breezes, turning end-over-end along the beach or down the alley behind her house like errant beach balls granted a moment's freedom. ~ Dreams Underfoot: The Newford Collection ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes Awards * World Fantasy Award (Finalist, 1994: Collection) Trivia Goodreads | Lists That Contain Dreams Underfoot (Newford, #1) by Charles de Lint Notes This is not really a short story collection as much as a group of individual tales all set in Newford and involving many of the same characters (and often building on events that occurred in previous stories). ~ GR Reader See Also * Next book in series: The Dreaming Place (1990) * Canon Book List * Chronological List of Newford books * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki Other Newford Collections: * Moonlight and Vines * Tapping the Dream Tree * The Hour Before Dawn * Muse and Reverie External Links *Charles de Lint: Dreams Underfoot (1993) Description *Dreams Underfoot (Newford, #1) ~ Goodreads (scroll down for reader reviews) *Dreams Underfoot: The Newford Collection by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Character lists, etc) *Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki Reviews: *Review of Charles de Lint's Dreams Underfoot *Charles de Lint, Dreams Underfoot *Review: Dreams Underfoot, Charles de Lint « Medieval Bookworm *DREAMS UNDERFOOT by Charles de Lint | Kirkus *Goodreads | Michael Havens's review of Dreams Underfoot Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Collections